Decídete: Amor o Amistad!
by I. S. Reyna
Summary: Timmy y Tootie ahora están en la preparatoria y son muy buenos amigos. Pero al parecer los celos de Tootie por la amistad de Timmy con Trixie, podrían acabar con ella.
1. El amor sincero nunca se esfuma

N/A: Ya hace mucho que no actualisaba nada ni escribía algo nuevo, y mucha gente me envio mensajes durante todo este tiempo, pero como checho el mail como quien dice: "cada muerte de papa" pues no me entero de muchas cosas U lo siento, y pues bueno, ya cambie a otro mail que prometo checar seguido, y pues ya los dejo con este nuevo fic de Timmy y Tootie. Dejen reveiws si es posible n.n

Posdata: Los padrinos Mágicos no me pertenecen, Butch Hartman es su creador, yo solo escribo historias n.nU

**Desídete: amor o amstad**

_**Capítulo 1: el amor sincero nunca se esfuma**_

En Dimmsdale han pasado varios años ya y los niños que antes iban a la escuela ahora van a la Preparatoria de Dimmsdale

Tootie's POV

En mi opinión Timmy ahora es mas guapo que antes ¬ se peina hacia atras su cabello castaño y usa camisas rosas de vestir con pantalones de mesclilla y sus Converse rosas, pero ha dejado de usar gorra a diario por aquello de las reglas de la preparatoria. ¿Y saben por que estoy medio feliz? es que con el tiempo Timmy y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos e incluso regreso a casa con el ¿Que mas podria pedir yo?

Ahhhh! si ¬¬ que dejara de pensar en esa asquerosa de Trixie para ver la buena pareja que hacemos. Pero total, en el amor no se manda por mas que ame a Timmy tendré que apoyarlo, ese es mi deber como amiga suya. A pesar de que Trixie tambien lo sea ¬¬

Los pensamientos de Tootie fueron interrumpidos, como si fuera por coincidencia, por Timmy

To: Ti...Timmy, hola

T: hola Tootie sonrie simpáticamente nos vamos?

To: si le regresa la sonrisa

Las clases ya habian terminado por ese día asi que ellos se fueron a sus casas y mientras iban caminando, a la vez platicaban de su día:

To¿Que tal tu dia?

T: Sabes Tootie? soy feliz no lo olvidaré en mucho tiempo

To: Que paso? a que debo toda esa felicidad?

T: Esábamos en el laboratorio de Ciencias y estoy en el mismo equipo que Trixie!!!, lo puedes creer? OuO

To: pone cara de desepcion wow, que genial

T: Y eso no lo es todo

To¿que mas pasó?

T: Estabamos hacendo un experimento y no se ni me importa si fue accidentalmente, pero Trixie me tocó la mano, sí TRIXIE ME TOCÓ LA MANO!!!

To: cambia su cara a una de sarcasmo Ya veo porque estas tan feliz

T: Si Tootie, creo que este es el inicio de algo grande ;u;

To: Bueno "tigre", ya me voy, mi mamá dijo que llegara temprano a casa porque... emmmm... debo... pagar el internet n.nU

T: Ok, si puedes conéctate al rato para platicar más a gusto, bye

To: Bye.

Tootie mintió de principio a fin de esa conversacion, en verdad parecia como que su mundo se caía a pedazos, llegó a su casa y subio a su habitacion a "meditar" sobre "el gran día de Timmy"

Tootie's POV

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Maldición ¬¬ por que no habia tenido la suerte de estar en el grupo de Timmy para quitárle a Trixie de encima, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere y lo peor es que esa tipa es su mejor amiga del salón, asi que pasan casi todo el día juntos. Y todavía el sínico de Timothy me lo dice bien quitado de la pena, como si no supiera que lo amo, tal vez necesito usar un anuncio neón para que me note, no encerio. QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE ME QUIERA ESE SUJETOOOOO!!!.

Tal vez me relaje un poco usando la computadora.

**ToOtiE-fRuTy** acaba de iniciar sesión

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_Hola Too n.n_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_hola_

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_o.o porke tan seko el saludo?_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_nadamas, no lo escribi kon ese tono_

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_a oki, oie sabes de kien es este mail: ..U_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_crei ke ya sabias ke es de Trixie, porke la pregunta?_

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_Encerio???? O.O eske me acaba de agregar_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_Tim, necesito decirte algo importante_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_Timmy??_

**ToOite-fRuTy dice:**

_Timmy, stas ahi???_

**ToOite-fRuTy envía un sumbido**

**ToOite-fRuTy envía un sumbido**

**ToOite-fRuTy envía un sumbido**

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz es ausente y puede que no conteste **

Una hora y media despues

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_ke paso Tootie. lo siento es ke me puse a hablar con trixie _

**ToOite-fRuTy aparece como No Conectado. Recibirá los mensajes que le envíes la próxima vez que inicie sesión**

**T¡mmy- Hoy soy muy feliz dice:**

_Tootie stas ahi?? porke no me respondes?_

Tootie apagó la computadora al leer que Timmy no le había hecho caso por hablar con Trixie, eso realimente la molesto mucho, porque...

Tootie's POV

Yo lo iba a invitar al baile de primavera de la preparatoria, pero es obvio que no querrá ir conmigo porque invitará a Trixie ¬¬ ahhhh a veces dudo de porque Timmy y yo somos amigos a pesar de lo que verdaderamente siento por él u.u


	2. Celos

N/A: Hoy es 22 de marzo y hasta el momento no hay reviews TTTT pero sí tengo mas imaginacion para este fic nn ok, recapitulemos un poco para no confundirlos más. Emmmm... ..U Timmy y Tootie van a la prepa y Trixie es amiga de él, Tootie aun lo quiere con todo su corazon a pesar de que ambos son muy buenos amigos, tambien esta muy celosa de Trixie porque parece que su amistad con Timmy crece cada dia mas sin control ¬¬.

En fin, disfruten el fic, como yo disfruté al escribirlo nn.

Butch Harman es el creador de los padrinos mágicos (creo que ya todos lo saben ..U) y cualquier pareceido con la realidad es mera coincidencia nnU

_**Capítulo 2: Celos**_

----Al dia siguiente en la Preparatoria Dimmsdale----

T: Que onda, Too? que paso? por que te desconectaste tan pronto ayer?

To: es que... emmmm... yo... me dolió la cabeza y me dormi

T: No trates de engañarme, Tootie, soy tu buen amigo Timmy en quien siempre puedes contar si tienes algo que te preocupa, yo te puedo ayudar con cualquier problema que tengas Hace sonrisa de angelito bueno

To: Timmy, yo emmmm... déjalo así Se va corriendo

Tootie salió corriendo de donde estaba platicando con Timmy, pero no contaba con que Timmy sabia a donde iba a ir: era la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria a donde ella iba a llorar cuando no queria que la vieran en un estado patético de desesperacion.

Ese Timmothy es un sínico ¬¬ no deberas que no lo entiendo: un dia dice "Wooow eres una gran amiga" y al dia siguente sigue actuando como cuando estabamos en la escuala, solo le falta arrojarme globos con agua. Si lo viera ahorita le diría que...

T: ¿Qué me dirías? le da un pañuelo a Tootie

To: emmm yo...

Tootie estaba a punto de huir de nuevo de Timmy, pero éste la tomó del brazo

T: No te vayas. Creo que ya se que te pasa. Estas celosa de Trixie

To: Queeee!!!?? yo?, para nada nnU

T: No me mientas niña, se te ve en tooooda la cara

To: emmmm... a que no . 

T: Tootie, Trixie es mi amiga como tu, y tu sabes lo que siento por ella... ERES UNA EGOISTA ¬¬

To: esta bien, si eso piensas de mi, yo no veo porque debemos ser amigos, si yo soy taaaaan egoista y celosa que te quiero para mi y no te dejo estar con tu amiguita Trixie, anda, vete con ella y de una vez pregúntale si quiere ir al baile contigo... pero yaaaa!!! llégale ¬¬

T: No lo entiendo Tootie, no lo entiendo se va

///Tootie's pov///

Tono de niña chiflada "No lo entiendo Tootie, no lo entiendo" ahhhhhh!!! yo soy quien deberia estar ofendida. Yo creo que esa Trixie lo quiera tanto como yo, nah, ni cariño de amigos le tiene esa ¬¬ pero bueno, a ver si Timmy se da cuenta antes de que sea tarde.


End file.
